


Life-Changing

by DoubleL27



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Post-Coital, Season/Series 04, Tenderness, Tops and Bottoms, sexual discourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: It’s on the second rinse of his hair that David can even articulate why he was near tears right after they finished. Even in the awkward phases of figuring out sex together, sex with Patrick has always been better than most sex he’s ever had because Patrick is someone he actually likes and respects and is nice and is up for trying just about anything once. Patrick is eager and comes with ideas and is willing to reconsider. Laughing was never really a part of sex for David until Patrick, when even mishaps weren’t a reason to sink into the carpet and wish to never exist.Tonightwaslife-changing, for all of Patrick’s hyperbole.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 84
Kudos: 395





	Life-Changing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts).



> For Doc Olive who politely asked for a fic where David realizes he prefers to top ages ago and then insisted I didn't need to rush. I think we could all use some ||tender|| discussions about sexual preferences this week.
> 
> Should be noted, I tend to headcanon these two as pretty vers in general, but this prompt was too delightful to pass up. I love David having self-realizations. It's one of my favorite things. Could be why I'm into this show in the first place.

Their breaths are still coming in rapid gasps when David carefully lowers Patrick’s leg and slides limply out of Patrick. He swallows a whine at the loss of complete contact and forces himself to carefully dispose of the condom. Even gross and sweaty and covered in Patrick’s cum, David wants as little space between them as possible. Tonight, in Patrick’s fugly room while Ray’s off playing poker, David would prefer to surgically attach his body to Patrick’s so he never has to stop touching him. 

He doesn’t though, because it’s still too much, too soon. The sex tonight has left David feeling particularly open and shaky, and he returns to Patrick with soft strokes along a still trembling torso. 

“Oh my God!” Patrick laughs, a boneless giggle that in sexual situations let David know he had seen stars. “ **David** .”

“That was—” David’s voice catches and he forces himself to take in a breath. He curls in close so his head rests on Patrick's chest where he couldn’t be seen: the heart beating underneath his ear a rapid staccato.“That was pretty good, huh?”

“Uhh, pretty good is an understatement, David.” Patrick presses a kiss to the top of David’s head and David practically purrs into it. “That was life-changing.”

“ _ Life-changing _ , huh? Go on.” 

David can feel Patrick’s exhale against the back of his head. When Patrick speaks, it’s all italics and fragments. “I mean,  _ David. _ That  _ was _ ...I can’t— _ God _ .”

David flips his torso, bringing his legs up near Patrick’s head, so he could actually see Patrick’s face. “You really enjoyed that.” Wonder laced his own voice as Patrick’s brow wrinkles and his mouth turns down into that frowny face that David hates.

“Yeah,” Patrick draws out like there’s more than one syllable in the word. “I mean, didn’t you?”

“Oh,yes—  _ yes. _ I really,  _ really  _ enjoyed it.” David’s face races through expressions like quicksilver while his head bobs in furious motions. “I just, not everyone likes, uh, bottoming, and I went...kind of hard there, at the end. This time. And I just—” David lets out a sigh trying to stop the babble. He wrangles his face into a smile. ”I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Embarrassment floods him because he’s never quite been this vulnerable with a partner. He wants to bury himself fully in the mattress, perhaps slip inside it and just live inside forever. Patrick’s hand reaches out to brush his fingers over David’s head and it’s easy to lean into the sensation. The frown disappears and Patrick regards him softly.

Patrick laughs while reaching out to brush at David’s hair. “David, I came so hard there’s some in your hair. I think I enjoyed it.”

David comes off the mattress in a rapid, if not fluid, motion, hands hovering over his hair, desperate to fix it but not wanting to actually come into contact with the mess. “What!?” 

“Right there,” Patrick answers, a smug smile curling on his lips as his fingers dart towards David’s hair again. David takes a huge step out of his way.

“Okay,” David pumps his hands and repeats the words _ okay  _ another three times inside his head. “We need to pause this conversation so that I can make sure my hair doesn’t stay fused together, and so we can both be clean and then we will pick it back up. I will not be Mary.”

“I don’t see how it’s all that different from your current product,” Patrick snarks, “but sure David. Let’s get cleaned up.”

One of David’s favorite and least favorite things about Patrick is his ability to read David even when he couldn’t put together a coherent statement. David insists on taking a shower because this was a definite double shampoo situation and Patrick just smiles and tells David he would take a cat bath in the sink. Without David saying anything, Patrick knew he needed space and had given it to him, not even talking while David let the scalding water wash him clean. 

It’s on the second rinse of his hair that David can even articulate why he was near tears right after they finished. Even in the awkward phases of figuring out sex together, sex with Patrick has always been better than most sex he’s ever had because Patrick is someone he actually likes and respects and is nice and is up for trying just about anything once. Patrick is eager and comes with ideas and is willing to reconsider. Laughing was never really a part of sex for David until Patrick, when even mishaps weren’t a reason to sink into the carpet and wish to never exist. 

Tonight _ was _ life-changing, for all of Patrick’s hyperbole. 

If you’d asked, David would have said all of his experience with thousands of people had left him with a secure knowledge of what he actually likes when it comes to sex, and in some ways he does. He likes a solid hair pull and there is something absolutely thrilling about dirty talk. However, it wasn’t until tonight that he realized, if presented with a choice he would almost always want to top.

Water cascades over his body as David arranges this new revelation about himself inside the bounds his relationship, like adding a new piece of knitwear to his collection. Patrick had started off topping in their first days of penetrative sex and they’d transitioned to a vers kind of space recently. These kinds of revelations were the kind you should tell your partner, but it’s worrying. What if Patrick didn’t like David topping? What if it was important to him that he be the top? David is his first boyfriend, his first experience with sex with a guy. The last thing David wants is to force Patrick into a box he doesn’t want to be in because of David’s own wants. 

He continues to turn the idea over as he slides from the shower and towels off, checking to make sure Patrick locked the door on his way back to his bedroom. The post-shower routine is comforting despite his travel bag of items: hair in turban, brush teeth, nine steps of skin care. When he’s applied the very last strokes of night cream, David sighs. He’s going to have to say something.

He dresses in a soft sleep shirt and pants before slipping out into the hall and back into Patrick’s bedroom. Patrick is sitting up in bed, book open, like he hadn’t been spread open, yelling at the top of his lungs, while David pounded into his ass just a few-several minutes ago. David pulls the door closed softly, not wanting to disturb, but Patrick glances up anyways like he can sense David rather than hear him. 

Patrick gives him a smile and a raspy, “Hey,” that causes David to flush and he feels himself get half hard. Fuck.

He squeaks some level of reply and works on fixing his travel toiletries back in his duffel. God, who knew when he first met Patrick and his braided belts and sports metaphors, David would find him utterly irresistible. Patrick’s probably sore but still pretty open. It might not take too much to—

“David?” Patrick asks, voice tentative. 

He’s spent too long arranging and rearranging his bag and now Patrick’s on to him. David takes two deep breaths and turns around. He smooths his shirt down as he crosses to the bed, a calming motion and perches on the edge, tucking a leg up underneath himself. This shouldn’t be so hard. It’s just Patrick. But Patrick is looking at him with those owl-eyes and David can’t help but feel like maybe this will be the straw that breaks the bubble of this relationship.

David takes a breath and decides to start. He works up a tremulous smile and his hands start fluttering as he talks. “So, you know, that I like—that I really enjoy everything we do, together. And like, however we choose to have sex is amazing. It’s just...I...um, I think I actually, really, prefer topping.”

His gaze ends up somewhere on the comforter between himself and Patrick, so he sees Patrick’s hand crossing no-man's-land to cover his own. David forces himself to look up and Patrick’s owl eyes have developed a crease in between them. 

“David,” Patrick starts in that soft but deliberate, steady voice that David adores. “You never said anything.”

“I just—I don’t think _I_ even realized it,” David flinches with the words and his hand slips out of Patrick’s to move, too itchy to stay still. “Until tonight. A lot of people, um, a lot of people just assumed that I—that I would like, umm, bottoming because I’m.” David’s hands flutter the length of his body. David likes clothes and fashion and being treated like a princess and prefers to cuddle in close to his partners. “We’ll I’m me. And I do like it when you, I mean It’s not—I like it when you fuck me, but I think, I might actually just prefer being the one who tops more often if that’s—” David begins nibbling at his lip, his voice going very high and breathy, “If that’s okay.”

Patrick laughs, smiles and is compassionate in all the ways the lovers who came before him never were. “David, of course it’s okay.”

David is quite certain that Patrick’s missed his point by a mile. “I don’t want it to just be  _ okay _ . This is your first relationship with a guy and I’m the  _ only _ guy you’ve slept with and it took  _ me _ , like, so many people to...realize that I actually have, preferences. And I don’t want you to just—  _ bottom _ because I-I have a pre-preference, you know. I just... like topping.”

“Do you think I don’t enjoy bottoming?”

David’s eyelids flutter at the question he doesn’t want to answer. It’s not that he wants to assume what Patrick wants he just doesn’t want to make it so that Patrick cannot have what he wants. “I mean, you seem to enjoy it...uh, every time, I just...don’t want you to feel like you have to, if you don’t ever want to.”

Patrick crawls across the space to kneel right in front of him and David’s chest swells with something he can’t name. Patrick kneels back on his heels. “David, there are lots of things we can do together if I don’t feel like bottoming or if you don’t feel like doing things. Our sex life is more than just one way of doing things. Do you dislike bottoming?”

“I...I don’t hate it,” David answers, shaking his head, because that wasn’t the point. Sex with Patrick had never been awkward or uncomfortable, or at least in any ways that weren’t quickly rectified. He needed to think of how to put the words in a way that made sense other than in his addled brain. “If that’s what you’re asking. I just,  _ mmm, _ I think I find it a lot hotter and I come a lot harder when I-I’m inside you than the other way around.”

Patrick’s smile is a sky full of stars before he leans in and presses a kiss to David’s temple. “Okay.”

“You can’t just say okay!”

“Why not?” Patrick asks, his head tilting.

David’s teeth begin worrying his lip again while he fights with himself over his question. It bursts out anyways. “What if you really want to top?”

Patrick’s hands come to frame David’s face and fuck if that isn’t everything. “Well, as I like doing both pretty equally, I think I’ll be okay. But if it ever comes to that, David, I might just turn to you and say ‘Hey, babe, I would really be into being the top today. Would that be okay?’ and you could say yes or no, just like if I want a blow job or to be eaten out.”

Patrick dips his head down to catch David’s eyes where he’s cast them. He doesn’t know what to do with that small smile or the way Patrick’s eyes crinkle at the edges and how Patrick hasn’t left the room.

“David, you know it’s okay to have what you want considered in our sex life, don’t you?”

“I do.  _ I do _ . And our sex life is great.”

“It is. And,” Patrick leans in and kisses him, mouth slanting and tongues tangling, making the heat rise in David again. When Patrick breaks the kiss David’s lips reach out before and are met with just a breathy chuckle. He whispers against David’s lips, “I think I made it perfectly clear that tonight was fantastic. I think I saw actual stars.”

David’s eyes roll of their own accord. “That’s just a really good orgasm.”

“Looked a lot like it does when I go camping, so they might have been real,” Patrick muses.

“Mm. Sleeping outside is in—correct,” David hitches as Patrick’s lips find the spot on his neck that always sends him sliding halfway to an orgasm of his own. “I just took two showers to get your cum out of my hair and we had a very difficult conversation, I don’t, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Oh, I am certain it is,” Patrick breathes against his skin before trailing down to mouth at David’s collarbone.

“Ray will be home soon,” David moans as Patrick’s attentions continue. “And we need to sleep and your ass needs a rest, lovely as it is.”

“We can just make out a little,” Patrick cajoles, pulling at David but somehow being mindful to not stretch out the fabric of David’s nightshirt. The care and consideration Patrick takes with him in all areas still takes his breath away. No one has ever respected him like Patrick has.

They slip under the covers and become a tangle of limbs and kisses. Cocooned under the ugly covers at Ray’s that David really wants to burn, their breath mingles and everything is warm and languid. Enough time has passed that they know the major hot spots, the places that make each other gasp and sigh, but there are still uncharted waters that come up when knuckles graze in just the right ways or lips find a fresh patch of skin. Eventually, everything slows until David is curled with his head back on Patrick’s chest again, heart beating steadily under his ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Not going to lie, I read every comment and every name from the kudos, you have no idea what it means. 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well this week. It's been a WEEK for certain, and a month. I'm still wrapped up in my finale feels but I adore this show with all my heart. 
> 
> Sending you all love and health.


End file.
